The Festival of Flowers and Little Puppy Love
by XMidnight-WolfX
Summary: [oneshot]Sakura is all alone on New Years while all her freinds go out with their crushes. What happens when she finds an injured puppy? SasuSaku & slight NejiTen,ShikaIno, NaruHina PLEASE R
1. Chapter 1

I own Naruto books and Anime, but I am not the creator...I wish I owned Sasuke though -wink wink-

This takes place somewhere before Sasuke goes with Orochimaru, heck it might even come before the Chuunin exams.

* * *

**The Festival of Flowers and Little Puppy Love**

* * *

The sun was brightly shining in the peaceful ninja city of Konoha. The streets were busy and people were laughing, for next week would be the start of a new year. A young girl with pink bubblegum hair was walking about with her three friends.

Sakura looked at her friends and smiled, "I can't wait!"

"Neither of us can!" shouted a very excited Ten-ten.

"Well, I'm spending the day with Shikamaru…" Blushed Ino.

They all stared at Ino and laughed, "So he finally did it huh?" Sakura teased, making Ino blush more.

"Well, she's not the only one spending the day with their crush, except we haven't been asked out by ours…" A small tinge of pink appeared on Ten-ten's face.

"What!" Sakura gasped, "B-But…"

"H-hai… I'm spending the day with N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata said as her face turned tomato red. (Hai-Yes)

Sakura stared at her in disbelief, and Ten-ten added in, "And I'm spending the day with Neji… Sorry Sakura..."

Sakura's mouth dropped. "That means that…"

"You're on your own on New Years…" Ino said.

Sakura looked down, she felt betrayed. All her friends were going to be spending the day with someone, except for her. She still was madly in love with Sasuke, but as if he would spend New Year's with her. Sakura sighed.

"Well, don't get sad now! You still have time to find someone." Ten-ten said as she grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her along with the others go to shopping.

They went through a few clothing stores, looking for the right kimono to wear for the festival. Ino found one that a beautiful pattern of a sun set with clouds. Ten-ten found one that was red with black Chinese dragons on it. And Hinata found a cute light blue one with a pattern of the sea on it. Sakura however, couldn't find one she had liked.

As they were walking around Konoha's main street of shops they spotted none other that Sasuke walking around. The girls all nudged Sakura and she blushed. Sakura walked up to Sasuke.

"Konnichi wa Sasuke-kun" Sakura smiled. (Konnichi waGood afternoon)

"Hn..?" Sasuke merely replied.

"I was wondering, do you want to spend New Year's with me?"

"No." And after that he left leaving a disappointed Sakura.

The day was going by fast and the sun was setting and Sakura waved good-bye to her friends and walked her way home, but she decided to take the long way that went through the training grounds. As she walked she thought about what kind of kimono she would be looking for when she went shopping tomorrow. As she walked through the grounds she heard a car screech and a loud thump.

_'A car driving over here! That's dangerous!'_ Sakura thought as she went in the direction of the noise.

As she approached she was a truck driving frantically away, and that's when she saw it. A small silver and white puppy lay motionless on the ground. Sakura ran to it and yelled curses at the driver.

_'That FUCKING JACKASS!'_ She thought to herself.

She inspected the puppy, he was still alive. The puppy had a few broken bones, but it was also bleeding. His face was white, his forehead and back was silver, his arms and tummy were white and the tip of his tail was white. Sakura picked him up and took him home with her. She unlocked her apartment door and rushed into her room, laying the puppy down on her bed. Sakura ran off into her bathroom to get bandages. When she came out she saw that the puppy was still not moving.

Sakura came close to the poor animal and carefully bandaged it up in the places that were broken and bleeding. Once she was done she went to bed carefully cuddling the puppy underneath the covers, sharing her warmth with the animal.

When Sasuke came to, he felt a calmness and a superior warmth. He continued to lay there with his eyes closed until he couldn't bare it anymore; he had to find out what the source was. He opened his eyes to meet locks of pink bubblegum hair and the face of a very pretty girl. Sasuke realized it was Sakura and that he was in his dog form, he tried to escape but it hurt to move. Sasuke laid there freaking out on what going on, he tried to recall what happened last night, but no explanation came to him.

Sasuke heard the sleeping girl stir and he stared up at her, his black onyx eyes meeting her green-teal sparkling eyes. For a moment he was mesmerized and then he snapped out of it.

Sakura sat up, taking Sasuke with her and set him on her lap. "Let's see those wounds of yours."

Sakura carefully undid the bandages and inspected the wounds, for last night she healed the broken bones with the medicinal ninjitsu she learned a long time ago. She wrapped up the injuries again and sighed.

"Looks like you're going to have to stay with me longer." Sakura smiled.

Sasuke was confused and utterly horrified of the idea of staying over at Sakura's.

Sakura pouted and finally said, "I can't believe that fucking jackass!"

Sasuke was caught off-guard by the words Sakura said, he had NEVER heard her talk like that; at least, not in front of him.

Sakura continued, "The bastard just drove off after hitting you with his car!"

_'So that's what happened…'_ Sasuke thought, _'Sakura must have found me when I was hit by the car… then she's been taking care of me this whole time?'_

Sakura smiled at the puppy as she set him down on her bed, making sure he was comfortable before she got up. Sakura was wearing a light pink sweater, for the nights lately have been very cold. She also wore black shorts; at the bottom of them was a pattern of the Uchiha insignia.

Sakura got up, yawned, and stretched. "I suppose you're hungry huh? Unfortunately, only the clothing stores are open today, so you'll have to eat human food since I don't have any dog food on me."

The puppy barked at her and she smiled.

"Bark once if you want bacon and eggs. Bark twice if you want leftover chicken that I'll make tasty." Sakura noticed the look the dog was giving her, "Hey! Even animals deserve good food!"

The dog barked twice and Sakura went off to the kitchen to make the food.

Sasuke looked around him. The walls were painted light blue and the carpet was a light pink. There were many bookshelves and an old wooden desk in the corner. He noticed that this was an apartment, it wasn't a house.

Sasuke noticed something out on Sakura's desk and he wobbled over to the desk, after falling off of her bed. He jumped onto the chair and hopped onto the desk. Just then Sakura came into the room with a plate of chicken, that to him, smelled like it was food from the Gods. She set the plate down on the desk and sat down in the chair.

Sakura smiled, "Eat up! You need to eat before we go out for a walk."

Sasuke obeyed her and gobbled it down; he was surprised because it tasted exactly how it smelled. Once he was finished he looked up at Sakura. He noticed that she was staring at a picture on her nightstand. It was a picture of Team 7. Sasuke barked at her. Sakura turned and smiled to him and she got up and took to photo back to her seat. She showed him her team mates.

"This one here, this one's Naruto." Sakura chuckled, "He's a total moron, but he has his sweet moments. This one with the silver hair is Kakashi. He's a pervert, he's always reading an adult book…"Sakura added, "and he's always late."

Sasuke mentally laughed, her descriptions definitely hit the target. He noticed that she was going to say more but she wasn't. He barked at her and pawed at himself in the picture.

"You want to know who this one is?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke barked in reply.

"This one… this one is Sasuke-kun." Sakura paused as if thinking what to say, "I'm not sure what to say about him, I'm still trying to figure him out. He keeps people at a distance; he's always quiet and doesn't really express what is on his mind. He's dark, but even so… I still love him."

Sasuke was stunned by her words.

'_She still loves me? Even after all the times I turned her down!'_

Sasuke felt a pain of guilt pulling at his heart, perhaps, just this once; he'll be nice to her.

Sakura set the picture down and went into her closet, pulled out her usual kunoichi clothes and changed into them, right in front of Sasuke. First she took off her sweater revealing a hot pink tank-top, as she started to take that off Sasuke looked away as he blushed. When he looked back Sakura was already dressed and she approached him. Sakura picked him up and went out into the streets of Konoha.

As she walked around the streets, she carried the puppy close to her, cuddling him. As she approached the infamous ramen stand she heard a loud voice call her name and she turned around.

"Ohayoo Naruto." Sakura said as he ran up to her. (Ohayoo short version of Good morning

"Ohayoo Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted.

"Huh? Who's the little fellow?" Naruto said looking at the puppy.

"I found him yesterday, and I've been taking care of him ever since." Sakura said.

Naruto mumbled, "Lucky bastard" and only Sasuke could hear it.

He put out his hand to pet the puppy, but Sasuke just bit it with his teeth. Naruto screamed and stated to run around, clutching his hand. Once he was done he glared at the puppy.

"Yo." Said Kakashi as he popped out of nowhere next to them.

"Ohayoo Kakashi-sensei." The two students said.

"Hey have you two seen Sasuke? I went by his apartment and he wasn't there." Kakashi stated.

Sasuke sweat-dropped, but Sakura said, "He's probably out training, like he usually does."

Naruto nodded. But Kakashi was eyeing the puppy. Sasuke noticed this; after all, it was Kakashi who taught him how to turn into a dog; so he probably knows.

"How long have you had this dog?" Kakashi asked Sakura.

"I found him yesterday, some jackass ran over the poor guy." Sakura said cuddling the puppy closer to her, and against breasts.

Sasuke's face was the shade of Hinata's when Naruto is around.

Naruto eyed the puppy, "Looks like he's a pervert."

Sakura bopped him on the head and left the two and walked toward the park. Sakura walked on the trail and she found herself under a sakura tree. She was looking up at it when she heard voices calling to her. Sakura turned around to see Ino, Ten-ten, and Hinata walk up to her.

"Hey! We got something for you!" Ten-ten gleefully smiled.

"OH! Sakura-san, what a cute puppy!" Hinata exclaimed.

They were surprised that Hinata spoke normally and they others were also surprised that Sakura had a puppy with her. All the girls crowded around the puppy and began to pet him.

"Be careful, his injuries haven't completely healed yet." Sakura warned.

After many moments they stopped and Ino handed Sakura a package.

"This is for you. We all picked it out, we hope you like it."

After that they all waved goodbye to Sakura and Sakura went back to her apartment. When nightfall came Sakura crawled into bed, cuddling the puppy very close under the covers.

Sasuke was lost in Sakura's warmth and he nuzzled into Sakura's body. He quickly fell asleep. When Sasuke awoke he once again met a sleeping Sakura. This continued for many days, until one day Sakura awoke and found that her little friend had gone home.

Sakura was very sad at first, for it was New Years day and she thought she'd spend the day with the little fella. It was already almost night fall; the beginning of the festival. Sakura sighed as she got ready for the festival. She was going to go through her kimonos but then she passed the package her friends had given her. She opened it as gaped. It was a silk multicolored kimono. From her neck to her bust was a beautiful night sky made up of black, blue and purple with stars all over with the moon. From her bust to her waist the night sky faded into a pink color. And from her waist below was a light pink background with many beautiful butterflies.

Sakura continued to gape at it. When she came back into reality she realized that the festival would start soon. She quickly and neatly dressed into the kimono. Sakura pulled her back into two short pony-tails, leaving some of her bangs hanging loose.

Sakura left her apartment and went into the main square, where the festival was taking place. Sakura felt a bit lonely but she continued to walk around. She spotted Neji walking with Ten-ten, hand in hand; Sakura waved to them and smiled as they waved back. Only a few moments later she found Naruto winning a prize for Hinata, she waved at Hinata who saw her. Sakura continued her way, as she was walking near the outskirts of the festival she spotted Shikamaru and Ino laying on the grass staring up into the dark night sky.

Sakura continued walking; she was far away from the festival now. When she realized where she was, she found herself above Konoha, on the mountain that contained the faces of great ninja's. She was at her secret place; she loved to come here during the night. It was behind many trees at the bottom of a hill, if you stepped of the hill you'd fall off the cliff into Konoha. But there was a small pond next to it. The main reason she like it most was that the moon was fully visible from there and that many fireflies would appear. The place made it seem magical. Sakura stood on the small hill next to the pond, no fireflies had come out yet, it was just darkness except for the moon.

Sakura sighed as she sat down. She looked over into the city of Konoha; she could hear the festival clearly as it was silent where she was. She looked to where the festival was, she could see all the lights dancing, she knew that the fireworks would be set off soon. She felt at peace, yet she felt so lonely.

Sakura heard a rustling in the bushes and turned to see Sasuke standing in front of her.

"S…Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said surprised. "I thought you weren't going to come…"

Sasuke looked away from her, then he sat down next to her.

"What are you doing here? Wouldn't you happier spending this time at the festival, with the others?"

Sasuke looked at her, "I can go where I want, and spend time with who I want."

Sakura blushed and Sasuke looked away from her, hiding the small tinge of pink on his face.

"Sakura…?" Sasuke said looking down into the city.

"Yes?" Sakura said looking at him, then looking to the city.

Sasuke started to blush and he leaned over to Sakura, and she turned her head to look at him. Sasuke smirked at her, then he caught her lips. The moment their lips touched it was like fireworks were going off, all the fireflies all lit up at the same time. When Sasuke pulled away the fireflies were dancing around them and Sasuke was looking at them. Sakura was so surprised on what just happened.

Sakura looked at the one who stole her kiss, and that's when she noticed it, he had a wound on his arm.

"Sasuke..?" Sakura asked.

"Hn?"

"Woof! Woof!" Sakura said, trying it imitate a dog.

Sasuke's face turned deep red as he turned to face Sakura. Before he knew what was happening Sakura kissed him. When they broke Sakura scooted closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. The fire works were then set off, they made many beautiful flowers of colors in the night sky.

"Tonight is so beautiful." Sakura said smiling.

"Hn…"Sasuke muttered.

"Not as beautiful as you."

* * *

Dedicated to... Sakura! Man, I love this story. I really badly wanted to put this in one of my other ones, but it just wouldn't fit, so I'm so glad that I put it in it's own story, otherwise I wouldn't have brought out the story so well. I love this piece so much. I'm such a romantic junky. I think I need a life, but if I got a life, where would all my writing source go, and would my highly active imagination go away! Maybe having no life currently is a good thing! What do you think? Please Review you thoughts on this story and vote on weither having no life is a good thing for me or not.  



	2. Update

Hello, it's been an incredibly long time.

I would like to tell you all that I have a site now, and will be going back and finishing where I left off. If you would like to keep up with me, go to that site. Have patience as I edit, finish, and upload my stories.


End file.
